


Out of the Rain

by pterawaters



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M, unleashed - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac needs a place to stay, and Scott can't let Isaac go back out in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I know I suck at titles, believe me.

"Of course," Scott replies when Isaac asks if he can stay the night. "Of course, man." Scott wants to ask what happened with Derek, but he can tell that it's not a good time. Isaac looks (well, his shirt is wet so he looks like _that_ ) unsteady, like the ground is falling out from underneath him. Scott knows that feeling all too well, so he gets Isaac a t-shirt and some pajama pants, even though they're too small and too short. The fabric stretches.

When Scott's old camping cot is set out next to Scott's bed, and Isaac is buried in extra blankets (because Scott's mom has an addiction to cute bedding), and the lights are out, Scott says, "You can tell me about it, you know. You can trust me."

"I do," Isaac insists, his voice urgent and Scott can hear the way Isaac's heartbeat speeds up. "I do trust you."

Scott waits silently, because he knows there has to be more to the story and Isaac's trust feels like something precious Scott can't help but want to protect.

Eventually Isaac says, "Derek just doesn't have room for me anymore. His sister came back, so..."

Scott thinks there has to be more to the story, but the part Isaac's chosen to tell him is bad enough. "I'll talk to my mom in the morning. She'll let you stay. I promise."

"Yeah." Isaac sounds like he doesn't quite believe Scott, but maybe like he wants to. Scott doesn't care what it'll take to convince his mom that Isaac needs to stay with them. He'll give up his bike, he'll do all the chores until he's thirty. But Scott cannot let Isaac go back out in the rain. It's not happening.

Near dawn, Isaac has a nightmare. His pillow is shredded into tiny scraps of fabric and stray foam by the time Scott looks over and Isaac's thrashing. His fangs are bared and his claws are ripping through one of Melissa's favorite comforters and Isaac's still asleep. Scott rushes over to Isaac and grabs him by the shoulders, shaking him. "Isaac, wake up!"

"Dad?" Isaac asks, his claws digging into the flesh of Scott's arms.

"No, it's me," Scott says frantically, shifting a little so Isaac can see Scott's here and can protect him. "It's Scott. You're okay."

Isaac nods slowly, holding Scott's gaze, and then pulls Scott close for what Scott assumes is going to be a hug. Instead, Isaac kisses him. It's feverish and desperate and Scott can't say that he doesn't respond in kind, even if it's just for a few seconds. 

But then Isaac pushes Scott away and gasps. "Oh, god! Fuck. Sorry, I'll just-"

Isaac's halfway out the door before Scott can grab his wrist and pull him back. "Isaac. It's fine," Scott insists. He's not sure it is, but Isaac doesn't exactly have anywhere else to go. If it keeps Isaac safe and out of trouble, Scott can deal with kisses. Yeah, Scott can totally deal with kisses. "Come back to bed."


End file.
